


Sliding Doors (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Subway Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), BAMF Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Other, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Sus ojos se entrecierran. "Entonces, ¿qué te trae a la Luna del Cazador?" Ella pregunta.Antes de que Alec pueda tomar otro sorbo de su chocolate y responder, una voz aterciopelada detrás de él responde."No te preocupes, querida Maia, él es uno de nosotros". Alec se gira para encontrar a Magnus, sonriéndole con las manos en las caderas.…………………………………………………………………………………………………………Alexander Lightwood se oculta en las sombras, siguiendo órdenes y manteniéndose alejado del mundo Subterráneo. Sin embargo, una misión aparentemente rutinaria resulta en nuevos descubrimientos para Alec mientras equilibra sus lealtades en conflicto y su identidad floreciente.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Series: Subway Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Llegada.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sliding Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566092) by [gray_eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_eyes/pseuds/gray_eyes). 



_Manténgase alejado de las puertas cerrándose, por favor._

Alec Lightwood no solía viajar en metro y mucho menos durante las patrullas. Por otra parte, como no estaba al mando de las operaciones, solo podía suspirar y pasar los dedos por los agujeros deshilachados de su suéter negro descolorido.

“Vamos, _parabatai_. Deja de suspirar - es nuestra parada ".

Jace palmeó el hombro glamurizado de Alec antes de saltar por las puertas. Aunque podrían haber viajado fácilmente utilizando medios más mágicos y prácticos, Clary todavía se aferraba a las costumbres mundanas y pensó que sería divertido "compartir un viaje en metro" hasta Manhattan. Jace, como era de esperar, sucumbió rápidamente a los deseos de Clary, para su disgusto.

Habían pasado dos años desde que el indomable torbellino de pelo rojo y el poder angelical sin canalizar chocaron con la banda de adolescentes del Instituto de Nueva York, la última pieza del rompecabezas del misterio de la familia Morgernstern. La llegada de la hija del difunto Valentine hizo vibrar a la comunidad Nephilim: la Clave finalmente encontró a su redentora, quien inexplicablemente podía inventar nuevas runas y comunicarse con los ángeles. Tal salvadora solo podría emparejarse con Jace, el actual campeón del Instituto y el mejor luchador de su generación.

La pareja dorada ahora se consideraba la favorita para hacerse cargo del Instituto de Nueva York, ganando más responsabilidad a medida que Maryse y Robert Lightwood pasaban cada vez más tiempo en Idris. Se esperaba que Alec, como de costumbre, siguiera la corriente, siempre el soldado obediente, hermano, parabatai.

_Segunda avenida._

Alec parpadeó mientras miraba el letrero de la calle, sin estar familiarizado con las tranquilas calles del Upper East Side. Aunque solo fue un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos en la línea Q, rara vez abandonaba las comodidades de sus lugares favoritos de Brooklyn, eligiendo pasar casi todo su tiempo en el Instituto.

"Los informes afirman que había un demonio Shax por aquí", dijo Clary, agarrando su espada serafín con fuerza y deslizando su mano alrededor del brazo de Jace.

"¿No deberíamos, no sé, idear un plan primero? O digamos, ¿activar nuestras runas?” Izzy arrastró las palabras. Golpea su brazalete con forma de serpiente, que se desliza por su muñeca y se agranda hasta convertirse en un látigo.

Alec asiente, arremangándose y activando sus Runas Silencio y Sigilo a lo largo de su brazo. Todavía se maravilla de su potencia mientras brillan, agradecido por su eficacia. Antes de su ceremonia parabatai con Jace, los Lightwood dudaban de su capacidad para llevar una sola Runa, su Runa Angélical brillando y desvaneciéndose en su primera ceremonia. Aunque han pasado muchos años desde entonces y ya no es un niño asustado que se sentía indigno de su línea de sangre y su hogar, todavía se siente separado de su gente.

"Me dirigiré al tercer piso de esa escalera de incendios para obtener la mejor cobertura", dijo, dando un paso hacia las sombras. "Jace, quédate con Clary -"

"¡Oye!"

"Clary, nena, entremos primero mientras Izzy nos cubre las espaldas", declaró Jace con autoridad, adoptando en silencio el plan de Alec. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Alec se da la vuelta y se adelanta encontrando rápidamente la escalera hasta la escalera de incendios. Coge a ciegas una flecha de su carcaj con glamour, la coloca y apunta justo frente a sus amigos mientras pasean por el callejón.

Alec vuelve a pensar en el archivo. Jace estaba ansioso por lucirse y dado que Maryse y Robert estaban en Idris, tenía total discreción sobre sus asignaciones, dejando que Alec lo siguiera. Estaba incómodo con la tarea, un breve resumen sobre un posible avistamiento de un Shax. Si bien había masacrado a un buen número de demonios con pinzas antes, los cuatro no podrían manejar un gran nido sin refuerzos. Clary, incluso después de un par de años de entrenamiento, seguía siendo un lastre y Jace, con su propensión a lucirse ante Clary, no ayudó tanto como a menudo se necesitaba.

"¡Estad atentos!"

Disparó una flecha justo encima del hombro izquierdo de Clary para perforar a su primera víctima, un demonio Shax pequeño. Jace inmediatamente cargó hacia adelante, en la oscuridad y descubrió el tesoro.

"¡Chicos, aquí hay seis!" Jace gritó. Izzy corrió a su lado y enlazó su látigo alrededor de una pinza antes de apuñalar al demonio en la cabeza con su espada.

Continuó disparando flechas tan rápido como pudo, mientras vigilaba a Jace, Izzy y Clary. Afortunadamente, nunca tuvo que preocuparse por la ausencia de flechas, ya que inexplicablemente tenía un suministro interminable. Cuando Izzy le preguntó al respecto una noche, examinaron el equipo y nunca encontraron una respuesta.

"¡Clary!" Gritó Jace. Alec se deslizó por la escalera de la escalera de incendios antes de correr hacia el lado de Clary, que parecía tener un corte en el brazo izquierdo. Afortunadamente, pensó, no parecía salir veneno de la herida, pero Clary no parecía particularmente apaciguada.

Antes de que el demonio pudiera infligir más daño, agarró una flecha y apuñaló a la criatura en su ojo izquierdo. Clary chilló, haciendo que Alec se girara, pero antes de que pudiera volverse, un demonio le atravesó el hombro izquierdo, rasgando su suéter y haciendo que la sangre le corriera por la espalda.

Mientras se deslizaba lentamente al suelo, escuchó a Jace gritar y correr hacia él, acabando con el demonio final. Mientras cerraba los ojos, escuchó a Izzy marcar números en su teléfono y suplicar "Necesitamos una cita para ver al Gran Brujo de Manhattan".


	2. Comienzo.

Alec arrugó los ojos mientras rodaba lejos de la luz invasora e inmediatamente golpeó una pared de cojines. Los cojines eran de un gris oscuro, más gruesos y suaves que su ropa de cama austera en el Instituto.

"Hola. Me alegra ver que estás despierto ".

Los ojos grises enmarcados por un espeso pelo castaño se cernieron sobre él, mirándolo clínicamente antes de posarse en la parte superior de su hombro izquierdo. Su mano derecha se estiró para tocarlo, sin encontrar ningún vendaje.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? " Preguntó.

“Ah, bueno, tus hermanos estuvieron aquí hace varias horas, pero los eché después de que sanaste”, dijo la mujer. "Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas".

"¿Por qué?"

“Bueno, por lo que soy, ya sabes y por lo que eres tú, pero me estoy adelantando. Soy Tessa Gray, la Gran Bruja de Manhattan ".

"Alec Lightwood".

"Oh, lo sé, Señor Lightwood. Eres toda una celebridad ".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¿No eres el arquero más hábil del Instituto?"

"Jace es el mejor luchador".

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta".

Alec suspiró. "¿Cual es tu punto?"

"Seré directa, entonces. ¿Has oído hablar de mí antes?”

Alec hizo una pausa. "En realidad no. ¿Pensé que el Gran Brujo de Manhattan era Aldous Nix?”

"¡¿Aldous ?!" Ella se ríe. “Vaya, a Magnus le encantaría escuchar eso. No, querido, me temo que Aldous pasó al Vacío hace muchas décadas. La Clave ciertamente no mantiene actualizados sus registros de subterráneos ".

Alec negó con la cabeza, tratando en vano de estar más despierto, por lo que quizá esta conversación tendría más sentido. Sentándose, se estremece cuando la manta de lana se desliza por su regazo.

"¿Donde esta mi ropa?"

"Empapada en icor, me temo", bromea Tessa antes de que sus ojos se iluminen y se apresure por un pasillo hacia una habitación invisible. "¡Sólo un momento!" Grita.

Bajando su vista por sus piernas encuentra una mesa de café de cristal, donde encuentra su teléfono y rápidamente escribe su contraseña para revisar sus mensajes.

Izzy: _¿Cómo te sientes? La Gran Bruja dijo que estabas bien - ¡ni un rasguño! ¿_ _Me lo verificas_ _por la mañana?_

Alec suspira. Parece que eso es todo lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente. Envía una respuesta rápida diciendo que está bien antes de leer más mensajes.

Jace: _Te cubrí con Maryse. Ella cree que estás en la ciudad, hombre. ;D_

Simplemente genial, piensa. Como si eso fuera creíble. Como era de esperar, encuentra otro mensaje de un Lightwood.

Padre: _Hijo, vuelve al Instituto lo antes posible. Tu madre y yo esperamos un informe completo._

"Creo que esto encajará", Tessa interrumpe los intentos de Alec de formular una respuesta mientras una camisa azul brillante es arrojada frente a su cara.

"Gracias", dice mientras la agarra y se la pone, notando una sorprendente falta de dolor en su hombro izquierdo.

“¿Cómo estoy completamente curado? Izzy una vez recibió una herida de un demonio Ravener que tardó una semana en sanar debido a todo el icor. Los médicos lo limpiaron durante dos días ".

"Bueno, eso podría deberse a técnicas de curación deficientes", dice Tessa. "La magia es una solución bastante simple, debes saberlo".

No lo sabría. Sus padres parecían tener una política bastante anti-magia. Bueno, toda la política anti-Subterránea. Como resultado, esta fue la primera interacción suya con un brujo. Pasó mucho tiempo leyendo los archivos del Instituto, por supuesto, pero no había mucha información sobre los subterráneos y mucho menos comentarios positivos.

Sabía que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn venía al Instituto para reforzar las barreras de vez en cuando, pero nunca había estado allí para verlo. Siempre quiso hacerlo, pero sus padres siempre lo mantuvieron ocupado con recados, misiones y entrenamiento.

"Hablando de curación", continuó Tessa, "creo que deberíamos discutir los eventos que te llevaron a sangrar en mi sofá".

Alec se sonroja. “Gracias, por curarme. Honestamente, no sé por qué me desmayé. Normalmente no me lesiono, pero corrí frente a un demonio después de que atacó a Clary y luego me di la vuelta - "

“-Sí, sí, tus compañeros Cazadores de Sombras dijeron algo así, demonio Shax, bla, bla, bla,” Tessa agita su mano. "Pero lo que más me preocupa es la sangre en sí".

"¿Mi sangre?" Alec encorva los hombros.

"Sí, por supuesto. Tu sangre de demonio ".

Alec parpadea. "¿Te refieres al icor?"

Tessa se rasca la cabeza y se pasa la mano por el pelo castaño. “Veo que tenemos mucho que cubrir hoy. Supongo que empezaré por mí. Mi primer marido fue Will Herondale ".

"¿Herondale, como el cazador de sombras?" Pasa una mano por sus mechones de pelo oscuro y desaliñado, contemplando si despertará pronto de este sueño bastante confuso.

"Sí", Tessa mira con nostalgia el cuello de Alec, donde su runa Desvío se dibuja de manera prominente en el lado. "Will era un cazador de sombras, al igual que nuestros hijos y yo".

"¿Disculpa, qué?"

Tessa mira al final del sofá antes de sentarse y cruzar los pies sobre los muslos. Deja los brazos a los lados, la postura abierta. Esperanzada.

“Alec,” dice lentamente, “soy una cazadora de sombras y una bruja ".

Alec inhala bruscamente. "¿Eres ambos?" Dice.

“Es una larga historia para otro momento, pero tengo sangre tanto de Nephilim como de demonio en mis venas. Aunque no tengo Runas, uso magia. Tú, querido, también podrás hacerlo ".

Alec se pone de pie, alejándose de Tessa y caminando hacia una estantería de madera llena de libros viejos encuadernados en cuero que parecen mantener ocultos secretos mágicos que solo puede soñar con descubrir. Sus ojos se ciernen sobre el tercer estante, donde ve una copia gastada del Códice del Cazador de Sombras. Echando un vistazo a Tessa, espera antes de que ella asienta con un permiso tácito y coja el libro antes de abrir la primera página.

_William Owen Herondale._

Las palabras de Tessa comienzan a asentarse en su mente. Su mano derecha se extiende de nuevo para sentir su hombro ileso, luego traza las líneas de su runa de desvío, antes de doblarse bajo su brazo derecho a la defensiva.

"¿Qué quieres decir con mi sangre de demonio?"


	3. Reflexión.

Alec se estremece cuando otra ráfaga de viento roza sus brazos desnudos y glamurizados mientras mira las olas amarillas del fangoso East River. Anhelando su suéter arruinado, traza su Runa Silencio en su brazo mientras piensa en la extraña conversación de hace una hora.

_Eres un brujo, Alec._

Si tan solo Simon pudiera estar allí, piensa, ya que parecía haber salido de uno de esos libros de fantasía o películas de ciencia ficción de los que siempre estaba divagando. Había visto a Simon solo un par de veces, el fiel compañero que casi seguía a Clary como un cachorro callejero, ansioso por descubrir los beneficios de los poderes mágicos y despreciando sus peligros.

Suspiró, echando una mirada más al río antes de acelerar a lo largo del Puente de Brooklyn de regreso al Instituto. Si fuera más tarde sus hermanos sospecharían y mucho más sus padres. Sin embargo, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Qué tenía sangre demoníaca? ¿Qué tenía la magia encerrada dentro de su propio ser, desesperada por ser utilizada?

Recordó lo que Tessa había dicho hace apenas una hora.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Había preguntado.

"Puedo sentirla, tu magia", había respondido Tessa. Ella colocó una mano sobre su camisa azul en la parte superior de su corazón. “Aquí dentro. Está bloqueada, de alguna manera, pero está ahí ".

Había retrocedido, habiendo pensado que era un truco, un juego para cuando estaba débil. Sin embargo, miró esos ojos grises, sin engaño y de alguna manera confió en ella. Después de todo, no podía entender por qué estaría inventando una historia así en primer lugar.

"¿Puedes probarlo?" Susurró. Tessa se llevó la mano a la barbilla, acariciándola brevemente, antes de mirar detrás de Alec y examinar las estanterías.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho o sentido algo que no podrías explicar?", Preguntó, todavía hojeando sus libros, apartando la mirada de él. "Dime, ¿curaste una herida o hiciste aparecer un arma por arte de magia?"

Pensó en sus flechas, mirando alrededor de la habitación en busca de su carcaj. "Bueno, mis flechas ..."

De repente, su arco y su carcaj aparecieron al final del sofá y tomó una flecha. Los ojos de Tessa le siguieron, quedándose quieta.

"Alec", comienza lentamente, "no tenían glamour".

Alec se da la vuelta. "Pero los tenía conmigo, vengo de una pelea".

“Tu hermana se los llevó, dejando solo tu estela”, señala hacia la mesa de café de vidrio, en la que el mango de su estela sobresale de detrás de un libro.

Tessa se acerca a él con cautela, como si fuera un ciervo herido, con la mano extendida hacia la flecha. "¿Puedo?", Pregunta en voz baja.

Le entrega su arma y da un paso atrás mientras los rayos de luz emergen de las yemas de los dedos de Tessa y corren hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la flecha. Él mira hacia arriba, encontrando los sabios ojos grises de Tessa observándolo.

"Alec", comienza, "¿alguna vez has roto una flecha?"

Recuerda sus primeros días de entrenamiento, el día en que levantó el arco por primera vez, el día en que disparó una flecha a través de la pared con frustración. El día en que conoció a Jace.

_Woa, estoy del mismo lado._

Había estado tan enamorado de Jace, tan asombrado por su confianza, sus habilidades, que la ausencia de esa flecha en la pared fue rápidamente olvidada, desechada. _¿A dónde se había ido? ¿L_ _a_ _había devuelto mágicamente?_

Mira sus manos, sin ver nada más que los callos y cortes ordinarios de su régimen de entrenamiento. Parpadea, como si pudiera obligar a su mente a forzar la misma luz a emanar de las yemas de sus dedos como Tessa lograba sin problemas.

La flecha reaparece en su línea de visión, Tessa interrumpe sus pensamientos. "Me gustaría enseñarte, Alec", afirma.

"¿Por qué?" Se queda boquiabierto.

Tessa duda, antes de apoyar la mano en su hombro cubierto de algodón. "Me recuerdas a alguien de una vida pasada", dice antes de apartar la mirada. “Y sé lo que se siente no entender tu pasado. Tu herencia. Tu magia ".

Lo considera un momento. Hay demasiadas preguntas que responder esta mañana y, mientras su teléfono vibra, teme estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Después de un minuto, responde. "¿Cuándo puedo volver?"

Tessa sonríe. "¿Qué tal una vez a la semana, digamos, a partir de mañana?"

Alec asiente y extiende su mano para estrecharla con ella.


	4. Negación.

"¡¿Dónde has estado?!"

Los tacones crujen rítmicamente mientras Maryse Lightwood avanza hacia su hijo, que acaba de llegar al Instituto de Nueva York. Sus ojos se mueven detrás de ella esperando ver a uno de sus hermanos. Probablemente estén entrenando, piensa, ya que nadie aparece.

“Terminé con el resto de los demonios Shax en el Upper East Side. Voy a presentar el informe ahora ", dice mientras camina alrededor de ella, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su habitación. Maryse le vuelve a llamar, solo para ser interrumpida por Jace que pasa corriendo junto a Alec hacia ella.

“¡Maryse! Me alegro de encontrarte, te necesitamos en el Centro de Operaciones ”, dice Jace con una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta.

Agradecido por el escape, continúa rápidamente antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella, deslizándose hasta el suelo. Tirando de los mechones de su rebelde pelo, reflexiona sobre las últimas doce horas. Su agenda, aunque errática, había sido constante: entrenamiento, misiones, proteger a sus hermanos, correr detrás de Clary, seguir las órdenes de sus padres ...

"¡¿Alec, estás ahí ?!" Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Izzy se filtró a través de la puerta. Se incorporó antes de girar la manija y permitir que Izzy la atravesara y se dejara caer en su cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes, hermano?" preguntó, sus ojos recorriéndolo antes de detenerse en su hombro izquierdo.

Alec mira hacia abajo de nuevo, casi habiendo olvidado su herida anterior. "Estoy bien, de hecho. Todo sanado. Los servicios de la Bruja Gray fueron suficientes ".

Izzy frunce el ceño. "Entonces, ¿qué pidió a cambio?" Se retuerce un mechón de pelo, mirando hacia abajo. Alec se pregunta brevemente por qué ella no había insistido tanto en quedarse con él, por qué lo había dejado tan fácilmente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo anoche?

Antes de que pueda formular una respuesta, Jace abre la puerta de golpe y se deja caer junto a Izzy. "Gracias por llamar", dice Alec arrastrando las palabras.

Jace lo ignora, como de costumbre. “Por cierto, Maryse cree que estabas siguiendo pistas. De nada. ¿Bueno, dónde estábamos?" Mira a Izzy.

Izzy repite "¿Qué le debes a la Gran Bruja?" Jace se endereza.

Alec mira hacia otro lado y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. "Ella pidió un favor", dice lentamente. "Tengo que ayudarla con un proyecto semanalmente como pago por la curación de mis heridas".

Jace e Izzy le miran. "Eso es inusual", dice Izzy. Jace asiente. "¿No exigió, no sé, puñados de diamantes?" Pregunta Jace.

Alec se burla. “De alguna manera no creo que ese sea su estilo”, dice y continúa rápidamente, “pero también pensé que esto era un trato justo. De esa forma, mamá y papá no tienen que saberlo ".

"Bueno, supongo que tendremos que cubrirte entonces, hermano. No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes por nosotros ", guiña Izzy. Jace hace una mueca antes de levantarse y palmear a Alec en el hombro.

"¿Nos vemos en la sala de entrenamiento en 10?" Pregunta Jace. Alec asiente, antes de que Jace se apresure hacia el Centro de Operaciones.

Izzy lo mira de nuevo, antes de asentir y caminar hacia la puerta. Ella se detiene y lo mira.

"Me alegro de que estés bien", admite en voz baja. Alec le da una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que ella salga y cierre la puerta.

Exhala un gran suspiro y se tumba en su cama blanca y austera mirando al techo. No sabe por qué, pero por primera vez que recuerda, les mintió a sus hermanos.


	5. Construcción.

"Comencemos simplemente sintiéndola", dice Tessa mientras se sientan alrededor de su mesa de café de vidrio. Alec llegó unos minutos antes, habiéndose escapado para su primera lección de magia.

Con el fin de completar los "favores" sin que Maryse o Robert se enteraran, Jace e Izzy conspiraron para establecer una "misión en solitario" para él, habiendo afirmado que seguiría los rastros de presencia demoníaca basada en el nido sorprendentemente grande de demonios Shax que habían vencido. Dado el inexplicable aumento de avistamientos de demonios ese mes, los padres Lightwood habían estado de acuerdo inequívocamente, aunque Robert se había preguntado por qué Jace no encabezaba esa misión él mismo.

Para Alec era difícil hablar con sus padres, era difícil mantenerse concentrado. Seguía mirándolos, preguntándose qué no les estaban contando. Ciertamente se parecía a ellos, pensó. Por otra parte, ¿cómo podría eso explicar la presencia de magia? Aún más, ¿cómo podría ocurrir en un solo niño?

Siempre estuvo algo alejado de sus hermanos, cuya vitalidad y audacia a menudo resultaban en una especie de superioridad declarada que nunca había cuestionado antes. Era el arquero, el protector, el hombre en las sombras. Él fue al que Jace una vez dejó atrás para lidiar con un nido de demonios por su cuenta. Él fue al que Izzy legó con la responsabilidad de cuidar a Max cuando su padre se lo pidió originalmente. Él era el que sus padres esperaban que siguiera las órdenes, que siguiera la línea.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, en su primera lección de magia privada.

Volviendo de sus pensamientos, se concentró en intentar acceder a lo que Tessa había descrito. "Tu magia debería estar en tu esencia", dijo. Sentado en el sofá gris de Tessa en su apartamento de Manhattan, colocó una mano en el centro de su pecho, tratando de sacar algo de sentimiento.

"¿Qué crees que está bloqueando esto?" pide.

Sentada a su lado y mirando su mano, responde “Es similar a la lucha de un niño brujo que descubre su magia, solo aumentado debido a tu edad y la duración de su supresión. Obviamente, has estado usando tu magia inconscientemente, pero hay una especie de escudo o glamour a su alrededor, una barrera que oculta su presencia. Es difícil sentir tu magia incluso sabiendo que está ahí, mientras que normalmente es tan simple como respirar para que los brujos sientan la magia de los demás. Tal supresión puede haber sido preferible para tu propia protección en el Instituto cuando eras un niño, pero aprender a aceptar y controlar tu magia es una parte fundamental de quién eres ".

Tessa hace una pausa, antes de ponerse de pie y agitar su brazo derecho, un portal aparece en el aire. "Creo que tenemos que probar un enfoque diferente". Extiende su mano. "¿Te importaría seguirme?" pregunta.

De alguna manera, piensa, esta simple solicitud es parte de una prueba más amplia. Sabiendo que es mejor no seguir investigando, se levanta y toma la mano de Tessa antes de ser arrastrado a través del portal.

Delante de ellos hay una gran pizarra sin usar, pero no hay tiza. La habitación es grande y está vacía, salvo por varias pilas de sillas de madera colocadas en un rincón. Una ventana grande revela una vista familiar.

Jadea. "¿Estamos en _Idris_?" Sus ojos se lanzan hacia Tessa antes de mirar por la ventana de nuevo. "¿Pero cómo? ¿No se supervisan mucho los portales? "

Tessa inclina la cabeza mientras le mira. "No creo que la Clave esté terriblemente preocupada por una bruja cazadora de sombras, si es que recuerdan mi existencia", dice. "Este edificio, sin embargo, es el más alejado de sus pequeñas mentes, estoy segura".

Alec vuelve a mirar la pizarra. "Estamos en la Academia, ¿no?"

Tessa sonríe. "Sí, lo estamos. Como sabes, la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras se cerró después del nacimiento y la muerte del Círculo, que muchos creían que se fundó aquí en estos muros ahora decrépitos. No sé cúal es su reemplazo actual, pero como parecía haber bastantes lagunas en tu conocimiento y como necesitábamos una habitación grande y vacía, aquí estamos ".

Tessa comienza a caminar en un gran círculo alrededor de él, formando brillantes bolas de luz en sus manos antes de lanzarlas al aire. A los pies de Alec, aparecen su arco y su carcaj, después de haber sido revisados en la puerta principal de Tessa hace solo una hora.

"Ahora, Alec", dice, "es hora de canalizar tus instintos de cazador de sombras. ¿Cuántas flechas tienes? "

Toma su carcaj y cuenta. "Doce."

"Bien." Chasquea los dedos, duplicando las bolas de luz que flotan. "Me gustaría que les dispararas, considéralas tu primera misión".

Deslizando la correa de su carcaj alrededor de su hombro y agarrando su arco, prepara una flecha mientras se coloca en una postura neutral. Inmediatamente, las bolas estáticas se mueven por la habitación, revoloteando ante sus ojos.

"¡Ahora!" Grita.

Alec dispara y dispara, pero cuando alcanza sus objetivos, aparecen más bolas de luz en su lugar. Mira a Tessa, frustrado, antes de reanudar el ataque con flechas.

"¡Está bien, detente!" Grita y las bolas de luz se detienen de nuevo, como si luces de colores decoraran la habitación. Alec mira hacia abajo, su sombra notablemente más grande a medida que el sol comienza a ponerse.

"Alec, echa un vistazo a tu carcaj", dice con suavidad.

Doce flechas, sus plumas rojas prístinas, se sitúan cómodamente detrás de su espalda. Mira alrededor de la habitación y no encuentra una sola flecha perforando las paredes de cemento agrietadas.

"Vamos a ralentizar el proceso ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" Comienza después de verle aturdido en silencio. Las bolas de luz se disuelven y después de otro movimiento de la mano, un solo objetivo circular cuelga en la pared del fondo.

Alec agarra una sola flecha y espera su próxima instrucción.

"¿En qué piensas cuando las disparas?" pregunta, acercándose mientras él permanece tan quieto como un soldado en reposo.

Inhala, exhala y mira a Tessa a los ojos. "Mi familia."

Tessa parpadea. “Hubiera pensado en el deber o la Clave o algo sobre el Ángel”, dice antes de cerrar la boca rápidamente.

"Eso también", admite, "pero para mí es todo lo mismo. Mi familia son mis compañeros soldados y mis superiores ". Mira hacia otro lado antes de continuar, "se trata más de protección, de ellos, que del deber". Se traga sus últimas palabras, reacio a admitir mucho más.

"¿Oh?" Tessa le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, veamos cómo lanzas una flecha entonces. Después de apuntar, detente y piensa en todas esas cosas. Tú, Alec Lightwood, el protector ”, sonríe de nuevo antes de retroceder y cruzar los brazos.

Cierra los ojos, inspira y se ancla. Coloca la flecha y tira de la cuerda del arco, inclinando sus caderas hacia el objetivo. Recuerda la sala de entrenamiento del Instituto, a principios de esa semana, entrenando con Jace. Recuerda a Jace sonriendo mientras pasaba su pierna por debajo de él y lo tiró al suelo, sonriendo demasiado pronto cuando Alec le hace tropezar y le hace una llave de cabeza. Piensa en Izzy con su látigo y su brillante sonrisa con pintalabios, corriendo a clubes nocturnos después de cortar demonios. Piensa en Max, escondido en su habitación leyendo. Incluso piensa en Clary Fray, su grito perforando su cráneo cuando su espalda es cortada por el demonio Shax.

También piensa en Tessa, la habitación abandonada y su presencia aquí. Tal vez sea llamado el "protector ", pero por primera vez, lo hace, respira, siente por sí mismo.

"Alec", dice Tessa en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de interrumpir la abrumadora variedad de pensamientos en su cabeza, "abre los ojos, por favor".

Abre los ojos y mira hacia abajo a su mano derecha. Chispas plateadas brotan de sus dedos y cuando dispara a diana, la plata ciega sus ojos.


	6. Frenesí.

Alec se sentó en el escritorio de su dormitorio y miró de nuevo a la puerta cerrada, como si se tranquilizara a sí mismo de que su familia no iría a entrar. Tendrá que preguntarle a Tessa sobre las protecciones más allá de una Runa de bloqueo, pensó.

_Podrá fortalecer las protecciones él mismo a su debido tiempo._

Sonríe. Han pasado tres meses desde su primera lección con Tessa, tres meses desde que realizó magia conscientemente por primera vez. Aunque la práctica de hechizos y el estudio encubierto eran difíciles de hacer con su escaso tiempo libre, descubrió que la magia era una extensión de sí mismo, como había sentido su arco cuando lo seleccionó por primera vez hace muchos años.

Concentrándose, abre la mano, en ella aparece el espejo de bolsillo de Izzy. Ha tenido sorprendentemente pocos problemas para ocultar sus actividades a sus hermanos normalmente entrometidos, que han estado bastante ausentes e inexplicablemente distraídos. Le preguntó a Jace si había alguna noticia, algo en su mente, alguna razón para que su runa latiera a las 3 am, pero Jace se encogió de hombros. "Te preocupas demasiado", le había dicho, despidiéndolo.

Abre el espejo y se mira a los ojos, dejando caer su glamour. Los iris azules cambian a plateado brillante, extendiéndose en sus escleróticas. Sus pupilas negras redondas como perlas de ónix engastadas en gemelos de plata de ley.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su mirada. Parpadeó, sus ojos volvieron a sus iris azul pálido rodeados de blanco. Con un movimiento de muñeca, desvanece el espejo de regreso a la habitación de Izzy, esperando que ella no esté allí para observar su repentina reaparición. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprende al ver a Jace paseando frente a su puerta.

"No pensé que mi turno comenzara hasta dentro de una hora", dijo. Jace asiente, pero continúa caminando frente a él, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Su runa palpita.

"No es así", responde Jace, "pero tenemos una afluencia inusual de demonios cerca y necesitamos todas las manos disponibles". Deja de caminar y le mira. "Iría, pero estoy esperando que Clary regrese para ayudarla con algo".

"¿Ayudarla con qué?" Pregunta. Jace ha sido evasivo antes, pero su vaguedad está irritando sus nervios en este punto. _¿Qué es más importante que proteger a los mundanos en Nueva York?_ Quiere saberlo. _¿Qué ha hecho Clary esta vez?_

Como era de esperar, Jace aparta la mirada, no antes de que vea que sus labios se tensan, tal vez con culpa. "Te lo diré más tarde", dice mientras camina hacia el Centro de Operaciones.

Suspira antes de atarse el arco y el carcaj a la espalda y seguirlo hasta el centro del Instituto. Su madre se cierne en las escaleras sobre Izzy, quien no cambia muy secretamente entre revisar su teléfono y morderse las uñas. _¿Qué está pasando hoy?_ Vuelve a pensar.

"Alexander", le espeta su madre, "tú e Isabelle visitaréis la residencia de la bruja Iris Rouse". Los ojos de Alec van desde sus pies hasta la cara de su madre. Rara vez se le ha permitido interactuar con ningún subterráneo y mucho menos con una bruja. _¿Lo sabrá cuando l_ _a_ _conozca? ¿Debería decírselo?_

“No creemos que la bruja Rouse esté presente en la casa porque la firma de calor sugiere que la propiedad está invadida por demonios”, concluye Maryse. “Informad a Jace cuando hayáis terminado.” Se vuelve hacia su oficina mientras Alec mira a Izzy y Jace.

"Está bien", dice, exasperado, después de que Izzy y Jace continúan moviéndose, "¿¡Qué está pasando!?"

"Déjalo estar, Alec", espeta Izzy. Por primera vez, piensa, suena como Maryse. N _o es que a ella le guste eso en particular_ , piensa.

Alec mira a Jace, quien, una vez más, mira hacia otro lado antes de marchar en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento. Izzy se gira, todavía sin mirarle y camina hacia la entrada del Instituto. Se apresura a atraparla antes de que salgan en silencio.

Mientras caminan, recuerda haber conocido a Tessa y su nueva rutina estos últimos meses. Estaba tan emocionado de tomarse un tiempo para sí mismo, tan emocionado de que alguien más invirtiera tiempo en él, tan feliz de resolver un enigma antes inexplicable dentro de él, que pensó que podría tomarse un tiempo para sí mismo. Después de todo, ¿no le había dado todo lo demás a su familia? Siempre fue el seguidor de las reglas y, a pesar de la falta de protestas de sus hermanos o incluso de sus padres, pensó que tal vez era una señal de que las cosas estaban cambiando en el Instituto y dentro de su familia.

Siempre supo que su vida la pasó en las sombras. No se dio cuenta de que era invisible.

Parpadeando la humedad, marcha frente a Izzy y coloca su mano en las grandes puertas de madera de una gran casa de ladrillo. Sintiendo a dos demonios Ravener cerca, abre la puerta de una patada, golpeando a uno con la madera mientras Izzy se apresura a atravesarlo y hace crujir su látigo hacia otro.

"Ve", grita, "tengo estos dos". Alec sube rápidamente por una vieja escalera de madera, agradecido de que Izzy esté lo suficientemente ocupada como para quedarse, para que pueda aplicar su entrenamiento mágico de primera mano.

Cuando llega al segundo piso aparece otro demonio, agarra una flecha y la lanza, su camino traza una línea plateada como el láser de un francotirador en la boca distendida del demonio. El demonio explota, pero antes de que pueda celebrar, mira hacia arriba y lanza una bola de luz plateada hacia el techo, cortando a otro demonio. Más y más demonios corren hacia él, sus manos pulsando, demasiado cerca para usar su arco y confiando únicamente en su magia por primera vez.

Mientras dispara otro ataque al último demonio, grita "¡¿Iz?!"

Silencio. Se vuelve hacia las escaleras, pero antes de volver a bajar, se detiene, habiendo visto un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Al volverse, ve a una niña en la esquina con un vestido rosa de manga larga, sus manos agarrando el dobladillo como un arma. Una fina bufanda morada le cuelga del cuello y le baja por el frente.

"Hola", dice Alec en voz baja. Se agacha, con la esperanza de encoger su alto e imponente cuerpo y se acerca unos centímetros a la esquina. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Más silencio. "Mi nombre es Alec", dice, con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta. En una inspección más cercana, la bufanda de la niña se ondula a lo largo del lado de su cuello expuesto. Ella suelta su vestido y con una mano acaricia su pelo hacia abajo, protegiéndose el cuello.

"Bonitas branquias", dice después de un momento. Da un paso hacia ella y, después de exhalar, deja caer su glamour. Ella sonríe.


	7. Reunión.

Tessa cierra la puerta de su apartamento en Manhattan y suspira, los sonidos de un portal se filtran a través de la puerta cuando su invitado no deseado, pero requerido finalmente se marcha. Lorenzo Rey disfrutó del timbre áspero de su propia voz y, como de costumbre, no dio ningún grano de información sobresaliente en su reunión habitual.

Bufó mientras miraba a sus amigos, sentados en su sofá en su sala de estar. Era su turno de organizar la reunión semi-regular de los Grandes Brujos de la ciudad de Nueva York, una tarea que rara vez disfrutaba, especialmente cuando se mostraba reacia a abordar el tema de cierto estudiante nuevo.

"Ahora que el Gran Brujo de Staten Island se ha ido", bromea, "¿a alguien le interesan unas bebidas?"

Sus amigos sonríen. "¿Tienes que preguntar, Tessa, querida?" Magnus replica.

El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn chasquea los dedos y aparece un martini en la otra mano. El brillo dorado brilla en sus pómulos altos y su pelo peinado, haciendo juego con sus ojos pintados. Su chaqueta de terciopelo azul real brilla contra el sofá gris de fabricación industrial, lo que hace que los otros miembros del grupo se vean muy mal vestidos.

Parece que la coordinación de colores es el tema de la reunión, piensa. _Al menos mis muebles coinciden con mi nombre y mis ojos_ , se ríe internamente. Catarina lleva puesto su uniforme azul habitual, un tono más claro que su piel sin brillo. Mientras le entrega a Cat un margarita virgen, se enfoca en su invitada restante.

"Algo con verde, supongo", se ríe Dorothea, chispas verdes brotando de sus dedos. "Uno nunca debe verse demasiado desesperado y descoordinado junto a Magnus", le guiña un ojo.

Después de darle a Dot un Julepe de menta, se prepara un ruso blanco antes de sentarse en una silla junto al sofá. Toma un trago no muy pequeño mientras Magnus la mira.

"¿Te importaría compartir, ahora que el lobo feroz se ha ido?" Magnus pregunta no sin amabilidad. Cat y Dot asienten con la cabeza, esperando más información, pero sin presionarla más. El grupo se conocía desde hacía varios siglos y aunque es la más joven por un amplio margen, se siente como en casa con el grupo de Grandes Brujos.

"Bueno, como todos sabéis, he estado bastante ocupada últimamente", comienza. _Demasiado_ , piensa. Aunque Manhattan era un distrito bullicioso lleno hasta los bordes, su trabajo había llegado a un altiplano después de la desaparición del Círculo. Rara vez había interactuado con un cazador de sombras, bueno o malo, por razones profesionales o personales, durante más de dos décadas.

Da un sorbo a su brebaje lechoso. "Encontré otro brujo", dice después de un minuto. ‘Encontré’ parece una descripción inapropiada, piensa, ya que fue arrojado sobre ella, sangrando en su sofá. Alexander Lightwood está lleno de sorpresas, al parecer.

Con el aspecto elegante, pálido y oscuro de su primer marido y la tranquila generosidad y humildad de su segundo, Alec había intrigado y, en última instancia, se había hecho querer por ella. Después de que sus compañeros Cazadores de Sombras lo dejaron sin mucha gracia en su sofá y se fueron corriendo, ella sintió el tirón de la magia en su pecho mientras luchaba por curarlo. La magia curativa nunca había sido su fuerte, pero sintió que era su deber, como una híbrida, convertirse en una especie de mentora del chico.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta Magnus. "¿Está a salvo?" Añade Catarina.

"Sí, sí, él está bastante bien", dice con indiferencia a sus amigos. "De hecho, he comenzado a darle lecciones de magia". Sonríe. "Es todo un alumno".

Alec era un chico estudioso, pensó y en su última lección había introducido la magia del portal, haciendo que Alec pasara de una esquina de la habitación a la otra. Después de todo, los portales eran otro ejemplo en el que un Nephilim y un brujo trabajaban juntos, por breve que fuera el momento.

Ahora que los conceptos básicos prácticos estaban en su lugar, planeaba presentar la historia de los subterráneos, ya que su alumno la seguía molestando con preguntas. La biblioteca del Instituto, al parecer, era sorprendentemente subjetiva. Quizá Dorothea podría dar una charla sobre el Círculo y discutir su relación con los Morgenstern de primera mano.

Esperaba atraer a todos sus amigos en algún momento, ya que sus especialidades podrían iluminar a Alec más sobre los beneficios y usos de la magia. La sabiduría de Catarina sobre la magia curativa podría ser útil cuando Alec estaba de patrulla, razonó y Magnus ciertamente tendría algunos consejos sobre usos más ofensivos.

Sin embargo, se sentía bastante reacia. Quizá tenía dificultades para compartir, razonó. En solo unos meses, se sentía bastante protectora con Alec, quien, en este punto, realmente no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir en el asunto de la magia y la herencia mágica. En primer lugar, no habían discutido la posibilidad de una herencia demoníaca ni la razón completa de su magia, un tema delicado para la mayoría de los brujos. También fue un acuerdo tácito que lo que se discutió durante las lecciones permanecería en la Academia y no se compartiría con otros. La futura entrada de Alec en el Mundo de las Sombras como miembro de la comunidad subterránea tendría que ser planificada, pensó, si es que quería que se revelara.

Un violín sintetizado interpretando una escala de A menor sonó desde la mesa de café antes de que el grupo de brujos pudiera hablar sobre el nuevo estudiante de Tessa.

Alec: _Encontré un_ _a_ _niñ_ _a_ _bruj_ _a_ _y estoy en camino hacia_ _tu casa_ _, ¿te parece bien?_

Siempre un caballero, pensó. Conociendo a Alec, incluso tan poco como lo hace, pensó que estaba subestimando enormemente estas circunstancias si había descubierto a una niña mientras patrullaba para cazar demonios.

Tessa: _Por supuesto. Otros_ _Grandes Brujo_ _s están aquí, mis amigos._

Alec: _Estaré allí en 10._

Después de leer su mensaje de texto, vuelve a dejar su teléfono sobre la mesa. "Bueno", dice, mientras mira a sus amigos, "parece que lo conoceréis antes de lo que esperaba, ya que está en camino".


	8. Encuentro.

Magnus Bane no estaba acostumbrado a sentarse y esperar. Sentarse y lucir guapo, sin embargo, podía hacerlo y por lo general lo hacía hasta altas horas de la noche en Pandemonium. Esto, sin embargo, sentarse en el apartamento de su querida amiga bebiendo cócteles mientras esperaba la misteriosa aparición de un joven brujo, pensó, no era lo habitual.

Magnus observó a su amiga más joven mientras ella marcaba su teléfono. Siempre la había envidiado un poco. Después de todo, ninguno de sus amantes hizo un compromiso inmortal con él. _Sí, sí, el querido Jem no será un Hermano Silencioso para siempre_ , se regañó a sí mismo. Era simplemente la mejor opción en ese momento, razonó. Tessa había sufrido, por supuesto, la pérdida de Will, al igual que él, pero aunque Jem era difícilmente accesible y rara vez estaba en Nueva York, estaba vivo, en el mundo, al lado de Tessa cuando era necesario.

Mordiendo su tercera aceituna en su segundo martini, recuerda esa noche en Pandemonium, hace solo unos meses. Encaramado en la sección VIP y mirando la pista de baile en su dominio, vio una ráfaga de espeso pelo rubio que se dirigía hacia un grupo de cazadores de sombras.

 _Debo conseguir una mayor seguridad_ , pensó una vez más. Camille Belcourt no había sido vista en la ciudad de Nueva York desde su destierro por, digamos, actividades no muy legales. Alimentarse de mundanos no era una tontería en el mundo Subterráneo o en el Mundo de las Sombras en general, para el caso. A pesar de los muchos, muchos años desde su tumultuoso romance, todavía le resultaba difícil verla coquetear con un hombre en el bar, un mundano ya que estamos.

Sin embargo, el análisis de los motivos de Camille tuvo que esperar, ya que las preocupaciones más urgentes habían llegado a su atención. A pesar de que Lorenzo desestimó sus denuncias esa noche, la desaparición de una bruja en su territorio era inesperada y aterradora para la comunidad.

_¿Dónde estaba Iris Rouse?_

La bruja pelirroja y nigromante ocasional ciertamente no era muy querida o terriblemente extrañada, pero, como de costumbre, tenía debilidad por un subterráneo necesitado y mucho más por uno en su territorio. Sacó el tema en la reunión de esta noche, esperando más respuestas, pero fue en vano. Corriendo por la ciudad en busca de información, sus días no habían estado tan llenos desde la aparición del Círculo y la muerte de Valentine hace solo un par de décadas.

Aunque había estado ocupado, el hecho de que Tessa parecía un poco diferente fue ineludiblemente notado por él y sus amigos. Se inclina hacia Dot, que todavía está tomando su primer trago.

"¿Quién puede ser este chico?" Le susurra a Dot. Ella se ríe, mientras Tessa coloca su teléfono en la mesa de café y gira su cabeza hacia el par.

"Saca tu mente de la cuneta, Magnus", responde Tessa. “Seguro que no puede tener más de veinticinco años. Además, es mi alumno ”.

"¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes?" Catarina pregunta, directa como de costumbre.

Tessa hace una pausa por un minuto, sin dejarse intimidar por las miradas curiosas que recibe de sus amigos más queridos. “Hay circunstancias especiales aquí”, comienza, “y se quedan entre nosotros. Por ahora ”, agrega rápidamente.

Antes de que pueda siquiera poner los ojos en blanco, un fuerte golpe resuena en la sala de estar. Tessa corre hacia la puerta y la abre.

_Maldita sea._

Un hombre pálido tan alto como el marco de la puerta entra en la habitación. Viste todo de negro, a juego con su pelo enredado. El aire se arremolina densamente a su alrededor, como si un espeso hechizo lo cubriera. _¿Qué está escondiendo?_ Pensó. _¿Alas?_ Reflexionó.

_Ciertamente parece un ángel._

Ojos azules penetrantes y mandíbula cincelada a un lado, el extraño acunó a una niña dormida en sus brazos musculosos cubiertos de suéter.

"¿Está bien?" Susurra mientras camina hacia el hombre y la niña. El hombre mira hacia arriba y parpadea, como si lo viera por primera vez.

"Uhh ..." el hombre no muy fabulosamente responde mientras un espeso sonrojo mancha sus mejillas. Magnus sonríe. _Bueno, bueno, bueno._

Tessa coloca una mano sobre el hombro del hombre, pareciendo tranquilizarlo.

“Permitidme presentaros a mi estudiante”, dice ella. "Alexander."


	9. Limbo.

"Alec".

Su cerebro debe haberse reiniciado, piensa, o corregir a sus padres debe estar tan arraigado que puede corregir a Tessa sin apartar la mirada del hombre brillante que tiene ante él o dejar caer a Madzie.

La niña se agita en sus brazos, recordándole cuál es su trabajo.

"Llevémosla a tu habitación de invitados, Tessa, para que puedas examinarla. No vi ninguna lesión visible, pero todo fue muy rápido ". Dice en voz baja, pero con confianza, sus instintos de cazador de sombras activándose.

De hecho bastante rápido. Después de que consiguió el nombre de la niña pequeña y la convenció de que lo acompañara a un lugar seguro, bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja de la casa y la encontró abandonada. Su teléfono vibró.

Izzy: _Tuve que_ _irme_ _para ayudar a Jace + Clary. Cúbreme._

Su abdomen inferior palpitaba, el miedo se filtraba a través de su vínculo parabatai. _¿D_ _ó_ _nde estaban?_ Después de llamar a Izzy, Jace e incluso a Clary, solo para recibir un mensaje de voz tras otro, les envió un mensaje de texto a todos y esperó. Incluso le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Simon, y después de revolcarse en su desesperación, finalmente se comunicó con la única persona con la que podía contar.

Tessa respondió casi de inmediato y agradeció no tener que llevar a una niña a las garras de la Clave. Pudo haber tomado una decisión diferente hace un año, antes de sus propios descubrimientos personales, pero con Izzy desaparecida en acción, se glamurizó a sí mismo y sus armas y llevó a Madzie al apartamento de Manhattan.

"La llevaré", una mujer de piel azul con bata cruza gentilmente sus brazos debajo de los suyos, liberándolo de Madzie y enfocándolo de nuevo en el presente. Mientras la enfermera se aleja por un pasillo, el hombre que tiene enfrente vuelve a hablar.

"Soy Magnus. No creo que nos hayan presentado formalmente ", ronronea el hombre. Extiende su mano entre ellos ahora que las manos de Alec están vacías y flotan torpemente frente a él.

La palma abierta permanece boca arriba, como invitándolo a bailar, mientras él se queda boquiabierto.

_Ángel._

El oro irradiaba por todas partes, desde las puntas del pelo del hombre hasta los gruesos anillos en sus dedos. Quizá estaba mareado por el esfuerzo excesivo de la magia esa noche, pero podría haber jurado que su magia latía ante la sensación de poder frente a él. Tejido en la imagen del oro había un mar azul. La sombra de ojos azul cubría los ojos castaños del hombre, el terciopelo azul cubría los anchos hombros del hombre. El esmalte de uñas azul tiñó los delicados dedos del hombre.

_Así es como se ve un brujo._

Todavía se estaba adaptando a su propia condición de brujo. Su raída ropa negra, su delgada figura y su apariencia juvenil en general desmentían el poder interior que todavía estaba luchando por comprender.

En un intento de reprimir sus nervios antes de que salgan a la superficie, extiende su mano y agarra la palma de Magnus. La sostiene durante unos segundos, solo para escuchar una tos deliberada proveniente de su derecha.

"Y yo soy Dorothea", dice la otra extraña. Suelta la mano de Magnus antes de tomar la de ella, sacudiéndola como el soldado que es esta vez, piensa.

"Magnus, Dorothea y Catarina son compañeros Grandes Brujos, a quienes esperaba presentar en mejores circunstancias", dice Tessa. "Mientras tanto, ¿deberíamos alejarnos de la puerta y volver a sentarnos mientras esperamos el veredicto de Cat?" Sugiere, ya caminando hacia la cocina. "Alec", llama mientras mira hacia atrás por encima del hombro, "¿lo de siempre?"

Asiente, su cara todavía sonrojada y Tessa se aleja. El trío restante camina de regreso a la sala de estar y Alec se sienta entre sus compañeros brujos, con la espalda recta y un par de centímetros del respaldo del sofá gris.

"Entonces, Alexander", comienza Magnus cuando un martini aparece en sus manos. Sospecha que este puede no ser el primero de la noche. “¿Cómo conociste a nuestra querida Tessa? Y lo que es más importante, ¿cómo no nos conocimos antes? " Pregunta, una sonrisa tímida iluminando su cara.

Mira sus manos, pareciendo bastante ordinarias en comparación con las deslumbrantes de Magnus. "Tessa me curó cuando me lesioné", comienza lentamente.

"Perdona", interviene Dot, "pero apenas puedo sentir tu magia, excepto algún tipo de glamur. ¿Qué estás estudiando con Tessa exactamente? ¿Y cómo no supiste esto antes, cuando eras más joven? "

Magnus frunce el ceño. Antes de que pueda formular una respuesta, Tessa regresa de la cocina con una taza humeante en una mano y una bebida con leche en la otra. Le da a Alec su bebida habitual, que acepta con gratitud.

"Dorothea, sé cariñosa y ten paciencia", dice Tessa con mucha amabilidad. “Alec acaba de descubrir su magia. Debes recordar cómo fue eso ".

Alec se traga un mini malvavisco mientras observa las reacciones de los brujos, escondiéndose detrás de su taza de chocolate. Dorothea parece estar considerando las palabras de Tessa, ya que Magnus todavía mira directamente a sus ojos azules.

Considera sus palabras. Sabe que Tessa confía en sus amigos, y aunque la conoció no hace mucho, confía en ella implícitamente. _¿Debería decírselo?_ _¿Pueden ya sentir mi herencia angelical de todos modos?_

Se decide por la mitad de la verdad, por ahora. “Hace un par de meses fui herido por un demonio y perdí el conocimiento. Tessa me salvó y descubrió mi sangre demoníaca. Hemos desbloqueado mi magia y hemos estado trabajando juntos en ella desde entonces ". Dice.

Mira a Tessa y sonríe, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa a cambio. _Ella debe entenderlo_ , piensa. _Todavía no estoy listo._

"¡Así que por eso no estabas allí, Tessa! Me preguntaba por qué extrañamos tu hermosa presencia, aunque ciertamente puedo ver el atractivo ", dice Magnus mientras le guiña un ojo a él.

"¿Dónde?" Él pregunta, luchando por mantenerse al día con el majestuoso hombre que tiene ante él.

“¡Pandemonium, por supuesto! Fue una velada inolvidable, como lo son todas mis fiestas. Presidente estaba particularmente complacido con el nivel de asistencia en honor a su cumpleaños ”, dijo Magnus mientras tomaba un sorbo de su martini.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar más, aparece un sobre azul en sus manos, _Alexander_ escrito en delicada cursiva en el frente.

Tose y vuelve a mirar al brujo dorado. "¿Qué es esto?" Dice.

"Una invitación, por supuesto", responde Magnus, inclinándose hacia adelante, "a mi próxima fiesta".


	10. Confusión.

Aunque cruzar el puente de Brooklyn a las 3 de la madrugada no era del todo inusual para Alec Lightwood, deseaba que fuera en circunstancias menos graves. Con su magia agotada y su energía en general disminuyendo, esperaba tener suficiente resistencia para resolver incluso una parte de los eventos que habían ocurrido esta noche. O por la mañana.

Apenas había registrado la invitación de Magnus cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Izzy.

Izzy: _Estamos de regreso. ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

Genial, suspiró, más evasión. Sin embargo, tenía poco tiempo antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que él y su hermana se separaron y tal descubrimiento invariablemente conduciría a preguntas sobre sus propias actividades ilícitas.

Había dejado el apartamento de Tessa inmediatamente después, deslizando su sobre azul brillante en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y pidiéndole a Tessa que le informara sobre la condición de Madzie.

Mientras aceleraba hacia el Instituto, de regreso a su papel de cazador de sombras, deseaba más momentos mágicos como los de la sala de estar de Tessa. Su primera presentación formal a la comunidad de brujos parecía un poco rocosa, pero algo prometedora, pensó. No había hablado con la bruja de piel azul y la otra desconocida lo recibió con curiosidad y precaución, pero Magnus lo hizo sentir, bueno ... cómodamente incómodo, consideró. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y los ojos de Magnus rara vez se habían desviado de los suyos durante su breve encuentro.

 _Tampoco_ _los_ _tuyo_ _s_ , se sonrojó.

Aunque había leído el expediente sensacionalista y fuertemente redactado del hombre en el Instituto, dado que Magnus era, después de todo, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, nunca imaginó que el enigmático líder fuera tan atractivo. Magnus no parecía inicialmente tan cauteloso como los otros Grandes Brujos habían sido a su alrededor. No diría que se sentía bienvenido, con el interrogatorio de Dorothea junto con su propia renuencia a hablar de sí mismo, pero se sintió ... _invitado_. Quizá otra puerta se estaba abriendo para él en el Mundo de las Sombras, pensó.

Cuando abre la puerta del Instituto, una mano resbaladiza tira de su bíceps hacia su habitación.

"Izzy", susurra. "¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!" Él mira su mano, cubierta de sangre y suciedad. Sus ojos la escanean en busca de heridas, sin encontrar ninguna. Antes de que pueda volver a preguntar, Izzy abre una puerta sin llamar, suelta su brazo y entran en la habitación de Clary.

Acurrucada en la cama, con las botas ensuciando las sábanas, Clary temblaba mientras las lágrimas inundaban su cara y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Jace, también en plena marcha, se sentó a su lado, su mano apretada en la de ella, uñas embarradas clavándose en la carne.

Los ojos de Alec permanecen en sus manos. No pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia por su cercanía. Antes de la llegada de Clary, había sido la principal fuente de apoyo para Jace, para todos sus hermanos. Aunque había llegado a un acuerdo con los múltiples cambios en su círculo cercano durante los últimos dos años, los eventos de esta noche parecían exacerbar su confusión y creciente agotamiento.

Su mano se desliza instintivamente sobre la parte inferior de su abdomen, sin sentir ninguna emoción fuerte de su Runa Parabatai. Como había estado pasando durante los últimos meses, las emociones de Jace estaban turbias en el mejor de los casos, silenciadas. _¿Todavía me está excluyendo?_ Se desesperó.

Vuelve a mirar a Izzy, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en el suelo. "¿Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando?" Repite en voz baja, cauteloso de perturbar aún más el incómodo silencio.

Izzy y Jace miran a Clary, como si esperaran permiso para hablar. Clary solloza, abre la boca para hablar, antes de volver a cerrarla.

Después de un minuto aparentemente interminable, susurra "S-Simon ... fue ... asesinado".

Alec tartamudea, “¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?" Mira de un lado a otro a sus hermanos, Izzy agachada contra una pared y Jace acurrucado en la cama.

Jace aprieta la mano de Clary, asumiendo el control en un tono bajo y monótono, "Fue asesinado por un vampiro. Lo enterramos en Prospect Park y ahora el clan se está preparando para su regreso en caso de que ... sobreviva ". Traga saliva, sus ojos se dirigen hacia Clary, como si comprobara que ella todavía está a su lado.

"¿Por qué?" Alec tartamudea. “¿Por qué fue el objetivo? ¿Dónde estuvo siquiera cerca de un vampiro? ¿Por qué no sabía yo-?"

"-Creo que es suficiente, Alec", espeta Jace. Las lágrimas de Clary han parado hace mucho tiempo, ahora secándose.

Alec parpadea. "Jace, entiendo que estés molesto. Estoy molesto-"

"¡¿LO ESTÁS?!" Grita Jace. Alec se estremece ante el repentino aumento de volumen.

"Por supuesto", responde en voz baja, confundido.

"Bueno, ciertamente no lo sabría, ¿ _verdad_?" Espeta, su mano agarrándose inconscientemente su abdomen.

"Jace, ¿qué quieres decir?" Pregunta, estupefacto. Mira a Izzy, quien permanece en silencio, sus manos apretando sus codos mientras mantiene sus brazos cruzados alrededor de ella en un abrazo solitario.

"Isabelle", murmura, "¿Por qué me quieres aquí?" Parpadea de nuevo, una lágrima amenaza con escapar de sus ojos y su glamur parpadea.

Los ojos de Izzy se fijan en un punto invisible en la pared detrás de la pareja, evitando su mirada. "Necesitamos que informes a mamá y papá que todos estábamos en la misión en la casa de Iris Rouse".

"Izzy, los Acuerdos-"

"Lo sé, Alec", Espeta, su tono amenazante, pero su cuerpo encorvado por la derrota. "Solo necesitamos algo de tiempo para resolver esto".

No sabe por dónde empezar a interrogar a Izzy ni a ninguno de ellos, pero mientras continúa luchando con el glamour de sus ojos, sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo para considerar cómo abordar la situación. Lo salva un fuerte golpe en la puerta. "¡Jace!" la voz de su madre se filtra a través de la puerta de madera.

"Iré yo", dice Alec y abre la puerta, deslizándose por una abertura estrecha antes de volver a cerrarla. Se enfrenta a Maryse, cuyos ojos se agrandan ante su presencia.

"Alexander", espeta, recuperándose, "¿Por qué no te reportaste inmediatamente después de la patrulla?" Antes de que pueda interrogarlo sobre por qué estaba en la habitación de Clary, interviene "La misión salió bien, madre. Dejaré el informe en tu escritorio por la mañana ".

Corre a su habitación antes de que Maryse pueda responder y cierra la puerta. Se deja caer sobre su cama y deja caer su glamur. Su mano se desliza hacia su bolsillo trasero y apoya su invitación con delicadeza en una foto de él y sus hermanos, ocultándolos de la vista.


End file.
